Recently, a curved display panel has been applied to televisions so as to prevent the occurrence of a distorted or dazzling image. In addition, the curved display panel has also been applied to mobile phones, so as to provide various designs and facilitate the handholding thereof, thereby to improve the user experience.
In the related art, the curved display panel is mainly applied to an Active Matrix Organic Light-emitting Diode (AMOLED) or Polymer Organic Light-Emitting Diode (POLED) display device. When the curved display panel is applied to a Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD), usually a flat-panel liquid crystal display panel is curved directly. For the liquid crystal display panel with an In-Plane Switch (IPS) mode, twist angles of liquid crystals inside the curved display panel may be changed more significantly at a position closer to an edge of the display panel. At this time, very serious L0 light leakage may occur, so a normal display operation will be adversely affected.